The present invention relates to a chain conveyor of the type comprising a transport chain running in a slide-guide having a central channel receiving the chain links. Known conveyors of this type have their articulated joints provided with hinging pins that are introduced thereinto through openings appearing on the link surfaces facing the side walls of the slide-guide channel. A problem of these known conveyors is that the pins can slip in their seatings, so that ultimately they will project from the introduction openings. Under these conditions, the channel wall is damaged and, in addition, the sliding friction of the conveyor is greatly increased. It is a general aim of the present invention to eliminate the above mentioned drawbacks, by providing a conveyor in which contact between the hinging pin ends and the channel wall is avoided.
In view of the above aim, in accordance with the invention a chain conveyor has been conceived which comprises a slide-guide for a chain formed of articulated links below which bodies for link articulation project within a channel of the slide-guide, the articulation bodies for sequential links forming a first seating to receive a pin for hinged connection of the links, the pin and seating axes being directed transversely of the sliding direction of the chain on the slide-guide and the seating having at least one end opening which faces a side wall of the channel and constitutes the opening for introduction of the pin into the seating, characterised in that the articulation bodies comprise a second seating close to the opening for introduction of the pin into the first seating, which second seating receives, by forced fitting, an insert which takes an interposed position between the pin end turned towards the side wall of the channel and the channel side wall itself.